


Starry night

by TessaHerondale82



Category: Sweet Magnolias (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaHerondale82/pseuds/TessaHerondale82
Summary: Hi everyone! I have officially fallen in love with Carson' singing voice and I hope they will make him sing in season 2. That's why a story with a singing Tyler came to my mind. I hope you will like it.
Relationships: Annie Sullivan/Tyler Townsend
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Starry night

Playing the guitar started as an exercise for his arm. After the accident, the doctor recommended exercising his arm as much as he could, as long as it wasn't too heavy.

“Why don't you try with the guitar?” Maddie suggested one evening at the dinner table.  
“Are you really suggesting it?” Tyler asked surprised.  
“Why not? You enjoyed playing the piano at your grandparents' house when you were little, why wouldn't you enjoy the guitar too?!?”

And so, even if everything started as an exercise for his arm, it soon had become more than that. He enjoyed it and everyone kept saying that he had a beautiful voice. He had never noticed it. Aside from singing in the shower, he had never sung aloud in front of other people.

“You should bring it tonight at the school's campfire”, Gabe suggested trying to play Tyler's guitar.  
“No, I don't think it will be a good idea.”  
“Why not? Girls will be at your feet.” He smirked.  
“I'm not even sure I want to come.”  
“Dude! Don't fail me!Please!It's our last campfire. We are officially seniors. We can't miss it!”  
“Ok. I will be there. I can't fail you!”  
Gabe went for the door. “See you tonight! Oh, Annie will be there too.” He added before disappearing behind the door.

Annie. Since the accident, he had seen her only two times. Once at the hospital and the other time at his house when she came to visit him and Kyle. Kyle mostly. Their conversation had been friendly and gentle but Tyler felt something was missing between them. After that visit, she had left with her father for some trips around the country. Tyler knew she had come back earlier in the week but he hadn't seen her yet. Tonight, it would have been the night.

The school's campfire was always held at the baseball field. When Tyler arrived, his friends were almost already there. It was a beautiful, starry night. Being back on the field, even in this strange way made him feel hopeful for the future, happy, and protected.

“Ehi! Here's my man!” Tyler heard Gabe's voice from afar. He couldn't help but smile. Gabe came toward him and led Ty to their group of friends. They all greeted him and offered something to drink. Tyler looked around searching for Annie but she was nowhere to be found. Maybe she couldn't make it, he thought. Maybe Dana Sue kept her at the restaurant.

“Annie's here” Gabe whispered to him.  
“You're sure?”  
“Yeah. I saw her when I arrived earlier. She must be around here taking photos.”  
Tyler looked around again, and again, no signs of her.  
“Ehi, you brought your guitar! Let's play something!” Gabe suggested.

They found a spot near the campfire and Tyler started playing. Little by little people came gathering around him. They started singing along with him and dancing all around. They were all laughing and having a great time.

“Can you play that Ed Sheeran' song?”  
Tyler looked up from his guitar to take a look at the girl standing in front of him making that request.  
“Which one?”  
“It's one of his latest, I think. Very romantic. I think it's called Perfect?”  
Tyler smiled. “Oh, I think I got you. Let's see what I can do.”  
“Annie!” a girl from the school journal called her and approached while she was speaking with some girls from her classes. “Did you know that Tyler could sing and play that good?”  
Annie looked confused. “What?” she asked.  
“That guy over there! It's Tyler. Didn't you know it?”  
From where she stood Annie couldn't hear or see that guy that was playing the guitar and singing with the others. “Are you sure?”  
“Yeah. Definitely. Go check yourself!”  
As Annie walked nearer to where everyone seemed to be, she could listen to that boy more clearly.

“I found a love for me...”

“Oh, no. Not that song, please!” she thought reaching near the campfire.  
She stood there, among the others. He was that good. And handsome. During the summer she kept repeating herself that he wasn't anything special. How wrong she was! He kept his eyes closed while singing, focused on every line, every string. Guess who and what he was thinking about at that moment.

“Cause we were just kids when we fell in love, not knowing what it was...” 

At that moment he looked up from his guitar and looked straight ahead. He spotted Annie like he knew exactly where to look. They locked eyes. For Annie, it was like time froze. Ty kept singing but she couldn't take it anymore, so she ran away.

As soon as he finished the song he left his guitar to Gabe and left to search for her. “I need to find her,” he told his friend.  
And he found her. She was sitting alone on the swing in the park in front of the school.  
Hands in his pocket, he shyly approached her. “Ehi!”  
She looked up. “Ehi,” she said back.  
“May I?” He asked pointing to the swing next to hers.  
“Yes, of course!”  
“So...you're back!”  
“Yeah. I am. Back on Tuesday! And ready for school.”  
They looked at each other and smiled. An awkward silence fell between them. Annie was the first to break it. “I heard you back there. Ty you were amazing.  
He smiled. “Thank you!”  
“When did you start practicing?  
“This summer. I started as an exercise for my arm and I ended up loving it.”  
“Why didn't you tell me?”  
“Well, you weren't here!” That came out more bitter than he would.  
“Ouch! That was...a bit harsh.” she stood up from the swing and looked hurt. “I need to go back to the campfire. Need to take some more photos for the school journal.”  
“Annie, please stay,” he said grabbing her hand. “I'm sorry.”

She took a glance at their hands. She could feel his warmth and the calluses on his fingertips. Her heart skipped a beat. She sat down.

“So, how's Kyle?” He has been telling me that he is good for all summer but, can I really trust him?”  
“Kyle's fine. Still grounded but Nellie has kept him good company.”  
“Nellie? Like in Jackson' sister? She asked incredulous.  
“Yep.”  
“Are they a thing?” She asked curiously.  
“Kyle keeps saying that she is just a friend but, come on, we know when a friend is more than a friend, right?”  
“Don't know. Do we?”, she gave him an inquiring stare.  
Tyler wanted to bite his tongue. Why did he keep saying the wrong thing? What was wrong with him?

“So, why did you run away earlier?”  
“When?”  
“When I was singing!”  
“I didn't run away. There was a place where I needed to be.”  
“The swing in the park?”  
“Ok. Fine. I ran away. Happy?” she asked bitterly.  
“Why?”  
“Why, you're asking ... Did you pay attention to that song's words? It was just too much ... at least for me.”

Hearing Annie's voice cracking broke Tyler's heart. He wanted to hug her and never let her go.  
“Annie.” She was shivering and didn't dare to look at him. “Look at me,” he said grabbing her hands in his, moving his swing closer to hers.  
“You are important to me”. She smiled. Eyes locked on their hands.  
“Do you want to know who I was thinking about while singing that song?”  
“I don't know ... Cece?” she asked quietly.  
He laughed amused. “No. I was thinking about the girl who's standing in front of me right now.” He got even closer to her and put a hand on her cheek. “I've been thinking about her since that stupid kiss, as she likes to call it, but, if I am being sincere, I started to think about her much earlier than that.”  
“She must be pretty special,” she said smiling widely, enjoying the feeling of his hand on her cheek.  
“She is. She is so beautiful. Smart, caring, talented. But most importantly, she's my best friend. How lucky I am to have fallen in love with my best friend?”  
“A lot,” Annie replied getting closer to his face. “You know, I 've fallen in love with my best friend too, and...”  
But she couldn't finish her sentence. His lips met hers. She put her arms around his neck and he pulled her even closer to his chest. A sweet kiss soon became a passionate one, one that they would always remember. The first of many more.


End file.
